1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for constructing a circumferentially enlarged tunnel in a predetermined region of an existing tunnel, and to an apparatus for constructing the enlarged tunnel. More specifically, the invention is directed to the method and the apparatus for constructing a circumferentially enlarged tunnel in a predetermined region of an existing tunnel covered with a tubular liner such as a Hume concrete pipe or a concrete liner.